Lizzie and little bird
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: Elizabeth Weather is a famous writer, but what happens when she returns to the foster home she lived and ran into the one person who understood her.
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the past

Ch.1

I pulled up to the house I spent only a few month of my life in. I remember only a little of this place. Only being about 4 when I was taken from my mother and placed here. I never want to see this place again. It was my mother idea for me to show up for the get together. It was odd to me, for her to ask me to go seeing how my past was. She had to be up to something.

I felt my adopted mother touch my hand. I turned to her. She was sweet and kind, more than my real mother was. She had long curly red hair and pale skin. She wore a pair of jeans and grey sweater. Seeing we were on the road for a good 5 hours. She took my hand in hers.

"Ready to go in?" She asked giving me her kind smile. I nodded and climb out of the car. I looked nothing like her. I had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. My hair was in a cute bob cut with long bangs. I was pale like her that we did share. I wear my tight black jeans and a white blouse. Tied into a knot showing off my flat belly, but not is in a slutty way but classy. A pair of white lace flats covered my feet. As we walked up to the door she took my hand again. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A little woman came to the door within minutes. She had a big smile on her face, like she always did. This was my foster mother, the person who took care of me before I was placed with my mother.

"Lizzie." She said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. Everyone called me Lizzie even though I like my real name, "Oh you made it just in time. A few of the other children are on their way." She then took my hand and pulled me into the house. Everything inside was just the same like it was stuck in time. Although everything was much smaller then I remembered. Running my hand along the table that sat by the door, remembering when the older kids would hide my toys up there. I could hear children playing in the back. Like when I was young, this house was always cheerful even if I was not. "You've gotten so big." She said then took my hand again, "I have someone you might want to see." I looked to my mother as she pulled me into the kitchen where a man and a woman sat. Both looked to me as we walked in. I remember those sad grey eyes, that stared back at me. He stood up, much taller than he was when we were young. He was in jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Lizzie?" He asked looking into my eyes, moving closer to me.

"Hello Christian." I said giving him a smile. Slowly moving over wrapping my arms around him, feeling his arms too around me. He was my best friend when we were here. He looked out for me and I him. I had no clue he was going to be here. Slowly I pulled away, "You look great." I said pulling some of my hair behind my ear, as I back away looking him up and down. I spotted him smile at me, something he would never do before.

"You too" Christian said, "I'm glad you came."

"I didn't know you were." I said as I want to set next to him. The woman next to him got up and went to talk to my mother, leaving the both of us alone. "I had to push things around just to come today."

"What do you do?" He asked me. I knew what he did, seeing it all over the papers and such.

"I'm a write, today was the day for a signing." He handed me a cup as if he was waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile hot chocolate, he remembered.

"I believe I have read some of your work. I thought I knew who E. Weathers was." He said with a smile on his face, "It's really good, from what I have read." He said still smiling only doing it when we were alone.

"Thanks." I said moving my bangs behind my ear again. He was grown up now and every handsome, "You know our mothers have been watching us from the door way." I added wrapping my fingers around the cup.

"I know, mother wants me to come thinking it will get me from thinking of an ex." Christian said looking up to me as he brought his cup to his lips.

"Same here." I said looking back into his grey eyes, "Mother wasn't to found of him any way." I watched as Christian raise his eye brow. "He was a super fan and really believed I was the lead in my book."

"Salita." He said, "You remind me of that character also, very sweet and kind like you." I smiled blushing a bit as he talked about the character.

"You're in the book also, will personality." I told him taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I watched as he raised his eye brow again. "Sir Tristian Wellsworth."

"I'm not much of the knight. Dark knight maybe." Running his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "Kind of like Derrick or Merrick." I let out a giggle. "What?" He asked.

"You were always my knight. Saving me from the nightmares that found me in my sleep. Stopping the older kids from picking on me. Even saved me from a snake in the back yard." I smiled as I remember the past here at the house.

"And you me." With that he took my hand running his thumb over my knuckles. "So where do you live now?" He asked not removing his hand.

" In your neck of the woods." I said was hoping he would ask me, "why you ask?"

"Oh just wanted to know." He said leaning back into his chair letting go of my hand. By this time both the mother came back in talking about how we grew up and such.

"Elizabeth won't talk till she was ten." My mother said coming over to my side.

"Once we got Mai Christian started to speak." His mother said. Out of nowhere my phone went off. _Crap_ I thought. Reaching into my jean pocket answered it , seeing it was Mark my publisher.

"Hey, Mark." I said putting my hand up, "anything wrong?" All three people watched me.

"Oh no, got everything under control here." He said on the other end, "Just the signing set up for tomorrow. Is that alright with you? I would ask Annie won't pick up." I sighed my aid was helpless.

"Sure I can do that. Leave a message for Annie and tell her to put it down and to pick up my black pantsuit from the cleaner." I said with cheer in my voice not able to stop smiling.

"Can do Liz! Have fun with your family talk to you later."

"You too and thank you." I hung up seeing everyone watching ever move I made.

"This is about the book signing?" My mother asked.

"Yes." I said not able to take the smile off my face. I took a drink of my coco now being cold.

"Will Mrs. Grey and myself are going to get a cup of coffee. I believe others should be here soon. So be good dear." My mother said before placing a kiss on my cheek then left with Christian mother. As they left I could hear our foster mother yelling at some of the children to stop rough housing. Making me smiled as I wrap my hands around my cup. No really my cup I looked to it. I was white with Alice from Alice in wonderland on it. Looking over seeing Christian had his also. Aldan From that Disney movie too, like she never through them out.

"I can't believe she kept them." I said looking down at it. The bad memoirs from my past began to scurf's. One of the big boys standing over her naked. Christian brought out of that nightmare by touching my hand. "thanks."

"I know we both have the same demon from our past." He said. We both came from a home where our mother did drugs and had a pimp that would knock us around. But he was never Sexily abused though like I was. Looking down to my coco. Christian touched my hand as we heard someone clear their throat. We both turned seeing our worse nightmare, Jack Hyde. AS children he rape me right before going to live with my new family. No one knew, they couldn't.

"isn't it little bird and Lizzie." Jack said walking in. Being the ass his known for.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" I asked looking down to my fingers.

"You publisher not here to save you now." He said in my ear, "and little bird here won't want to get his hands dirty with a whore like you." Christian got to his feet at this point about to go after him. I took his hand trying to stop him. "Like what I thought. See you around." He slapped my butt before walking out of the room.

"He been trying to blackmail me but doesn't have anything to use." I said not bring my eyes up from the table.

"He tried to black mail me too." Christian said, "we got happy lives." I nodded.

"That we did." I said looking down at my cup not wanting anymore of the cold coco.

Hours later. Both our mother returned and Christian and myself haven't left the kitchen. My mother walked in and sighed.

"Its getting later Elizabeth and you have your plane leaves in a hour." I nodded to my mother and got to my feet. Watching as Christian did the same.

"I hope to see you again, Christian." I put out my hand but he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh you will." Our mothers said they good byes even making a plan for a girls weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Signing

Ch.2

I walked into the bookstore an hour before anything happen. As I walked in I was pulled into a back room before any of the fans spotted me. I was in my black leather jacket and a white lace dress. I love Annie but she wasn't the best aid in the world. I sat waiting as she ran in with an ice coffee in hand. She was thin and had long blonde hair. She handed me the cup.

"There a hung line out front, had to fight my way back in." She said pulled out her phone. A thing I hated she did, mostly to text whatever boyfriend she had this week. A worker walked in.

"Ms. Weather?" He asked me I looked to him as I took a drink, "A will dressed man here. Asking for you, said you know him as little bird." I couldn't help but smile as he said this.

"Bring him back." I told to the young boy as he ran out to do so. Then I looked to Annie, "Go make sure I have everything I need on the table." She signed rolled her eyes then walked out bumping into Christian as he entered. He watched her walking out. "I'm sorry she new and soon will be off to college." I got to my feet and walked over to hug him. "What bring you here?"

"I thought after your signing. We could get a bite to eat?" I smile as I looked up to him. At this time I got a good look at him and his suit. The pants and jacket was black and his shirts white no tie today.

"I believe we can make that happen, Mr. Grey." I said moving my hair behind my ear. Annie came back in.

"They don't have any of those pens you like out there." She said. I took a deep breath but to my shock Christian took charge.

"Then get her some. Isn't it your job!" He said in a controlling voice. Once he saw that she hadn't moved he raised his voice again and yelled, "GO!" With that she ran out off to do something. "Why do you have her?" Christian asked as he lean closer to me. His one arm rested on the back of my chair.

"She one of the care taker children. Mother bagged me to take her, saying it was only for the summer." I said taking a drink form my coffee finishing it off, "I'm letting her go after today. Just can't take it anymore." Christian held up his hand to stop me from speaking. Then pulling out his blackberry and made a call. I couldn't hear seeing just then a store owner came over to me.

"We have gotten the pen you like and water is waiting with lots of ice." I gave him a kind smile, seemed Annie did something she was told to do.

"Thank you." I said seeing that Christian was now done with his call and was watching me.

"Annie no longer your assistance anymore and is safely on her way home. Your new assistance will be here any minute." I was shocked that he did this but thankful also. Annie was more trouble than help.

The man shock Christian hand, as if they both knew each other, or the store manger was kissing up to Christian. Without another word the man left, leaving Christian and me alone in the back room.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked, really hoping he would.

"I was planning on it." Just after saying that a tall ,thin blonde walked in. Her hair was shorter than mine and dressed in all black. In her hand was a tray with two hot coffees and ice green tea. In the other hand was an Ipad. "Elizabeth this is Emily, your new assistance." Emily gave me a sweet heart warming smile as she handed Christian a coffee and the tea to me. which shocked me because it was what I normal order all the time. All this made me smile.

"You don't have to worry about Annie. I have taken care of everything even set up yours and Mr. Grey lunch date. I have sent it to your Iphone, Along with all your appointments and meets." She said in a sweet voice, "I also looked over the table and had Ice water sent out and a few granole bar if you began to get low." My mouth drop, she was so much better then Annie ever was. Even knowing things I did even tell Annie about. "Will we should get you to the table." She said looking up from her tablet. Putting her arm out to let me and Christian out the door. "Anything you want me to get you?" She asked as we made our way to the table, through the huge fans. That once I walked out and was in eye sight want nuts. I smiled and waved still keeping Emily words she had just said.

"Just hold my phone and if my mother calls." I removed my phone from my pocket and handed it over. Emily took it and placed it on top of her tablet.

"To have you call her back later on when you're free." Emily said giving me her sweet smile again. Which everything she had done clam me down and made everything so much easier. I walked over to the table smiling to the crowd. Christian had gotten to the table before me and waited. Once there he pulled out my chair and stood behind me. I lean over and tap the chair next to me, hoping he would seat. Gracefully he took the seat next to me and smiled. Emily stood behind me, ready to do anything I asked. She had already done everything. My favorite pens laid out on the table. A cold bottle of water and a glass sat next to them and next to them all my books. I smiled and turned to my first fan.

3 hours came and gone, the last person coming up with book in hand. I gave her a smile and signed the book putting a note and returned it. She smiled hug the book then ran off. I turned to Christian now who waited with a smile on his face.

"Now I think it time we feed you." He rose to his feet as he spoke, putting his hand out for me. I smiled and took it getting to my feet also. I turned to Emily, "She has everything under control. Don't worry." He said T=then she returned my phone.

"Everything is under control. I have thanked the manger of the store, sent all your gifts to your home, and called Mark giving him my number to reach me." I nodded, thanking god. She was amazing and had made my life so much better. Before I knew it Christian was pulling me out the door and out to the side walk, the restraint not being far.

Christian had taken me to a place I had never been to before. It was lovely kind of giving the homey feel. The waiter took us to a back table with a view of the park a crossed the street. He pulled out my seat and took a seat a crossed from me.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down. Christian then took his own. "This place is new to me." I told him. I place the napkin down on my lap. Before I knew it the waiter returned not giving me time to see what I wanted.

"We're have two glasses of Riesling." Christian said, "then whatever the chief has planned today." The waiter nodded repeated to Christian the order. "yes." With that the waiters want to put the order in. I really didn't mind that Christian place the my order. I could tell he was smiling as he watched me. "How was your signing?" He asked as the waiter returned with two glasses of wine.

"It was great as normal. My fans are the sweetest, beside the few creepy male readers." I said picking up my glass and took a sip. " But only one has gotten to the point to call the police." This made Christian giving me this look. "The Ex I told you about. Will he started stacking me."

"And you don't have a bodyguard?" I heard worry in his voice. His hand was on his glass but had not taken a drink of it.

"Once I moved I didn't think I need him anymore. But I have his number that if I need him he'll be here." I took another small sip.

"Have Emily call him." Now he picked his glass up and took a drink, " And that wasn't me asking. You will have Emily call him." As he spoke he had control in his voice that was turning me on, but I couldn't let him know. "I saw a few give you things. You think its safe?" He asked setting his glass down.

"Of course, most of them are sweet handmade gifts." I said, "Once was given a beautiful necklace. The fan was in the hospital with cancer. Sadly she pasted a few weeks ago, I meet her in person." As I spoke I could tell Christian watched me. Drinking from my glass again.

"I still will worry about you." He said placing his hand on my knee, "you look lovely by the way." I couldn't help but blush at his words. I have never seen this side of Christian. Was he flirting for me? I placed my hand on top of his and smiled.

"The press is watching us." I told him just as the soup reached the table. I released his hand and thank the waiter before starting on it. Christian took a sip before me. He then took the spoon out of my hand, "hey." I yelled. He called the waiter over by snapping his fingers. When the waiter returned he was handing both soup back

"Take this back. She can't have mushroom." He remembered this made me smile. The last time I had a mushroom I was in the hospital for weeks. The waiter nodded and took them away. "We don't need a trip to the ER messing with our lunch." He took my hand again. He was the sweet boy I remember and so much more. "So what your plan for the rest of the day?"

"Go home, work on my next book, call my parents." I said taking another sip of wine, "Then tomorrow I have two interview. One with the newspaper on moving here and late night with some late night talk show." I said placing the my glass down. The food came with no mushroom. I ate, as nothing was said till my food was gone. "So how are we getting out of here?" I asked seeing the press building outside.

"As normal people do, out the front door." He said paying the bill and gave me a smile.

"I could have paid." I told him and he help me to my feet.

"My treat." He said taking my hand, lacing our fingers together before heading out the door. The flashes soon want off. I placed my hand in front of my face to block the flashes in front of me.

"Mr. Grey how long have you been seeing Ms. Weather?" One asked.

"Are you two dating?" Another asked will more yelled then asked. No words came from our mouth as we walked to his waiting car. Once there he opened the door and let me in first. After he got in and closed the door behind us. He moved in close to me as his driver drove off.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I turned to him as he asked, his one arm over the back of my seat.

"Nothing that I could think of." I said looking into his grey eyes, "What do you have in mind?" He then took my hand in his free one.

"Come spend the weekend with me." He said, "just like old times." I couldn't help to smile, "when we were younger I always thought you were so pretty and seeing you again. You are now so beautiful." I felt his thumb make circle over my hands. I need to tell him before it want to far.

"I have always had the same feeling for you too. But," I stop and took in a deep breath, "I'm not like other people. I have different teasts ." I looked down, I hope he got it and not be hurt by it.

"Look at me." He said with so much control in his voice. I looked to him seeing his face hard. It turned me on more than before. He touched my face rubbing his thumb down my check. "I think we might have the same teast. Elizabeth." I tighten my leg together, as he leaned in and kissed me hard. Pushing me back against the back seat. The hand that was on my check slide back to my hair and grab a fistful pulling. I kissed back closing my eyes letting out a light moan when he pulled my hair. Slowly he pulled away, "I knew they was a reason I was drawn to you back at that house.." He said before kissing me again hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightcap

Ch.3

After Christian drop me off at home. I changed from my outfit. Putting on my lazy cloths, tight black yoga pants and lose baggy sweater to match. A pair of my favorite slippers my panda ones. Getting myself some hot coco and sat down at my laptop. The normal afternoon activate for me. Slowly I pulled out my glasses on before opening up word. I had been working on my next book for a long time now. Mark wanted it to be close to done by the end of the year. I was hard at work into a thought when my phone started to ring. When I looked to the ID it was a number I didn't know.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth speaking" I said, I wasn't shocked who it was on the other end, not able to stop myself from smiling.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Christian said from the other end, "how the book coming?"

"Just started" I said, "mind if I put you on speaker phone? I was kind of in the middle of the thought when you called." I asked

"Are you alone?" He asked in his commanding voice. I was so turned on at the moment.

"Only me" I answered.

"Do it." I put the phone down and placed it on speaker so I could keep working, "Are you working as we speak?" Finishing typing out my thought, smiling as he knew me will.

"Yes, I can two things at once." I heard him smirk through the speaker.

"We should see how good you are then." This turned me on even more. I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts. I need to get back to my book, not sex. Once I was ok I want back to typing. "So when your first interview?" He asked.

"At 1, Emily the best by the way." I said still typing, "She got me my outfit from the cleaner and set up hair and makeup for the t.v. interview at 7."

"I know I only pick the best." He said over the speaker.

"That you do." I smiled and took a drink of my hot coco, "What your plan tomorrow?" I asked

"Working some and watching your interview." That reminded me.

"If you want you can come with me." I said looking at my phone, "I'm a load to bring a friend."

"I would like that." Christian said, "Where should I meet you?" He asked

"I'll have Emily send you the address."

"Great I'll call you in the morning. Don't stay up to late." He said commanding as ever.

"I won't." I promised, "Good night Christian." I said not able to stop smiling, I felt like a teenager talking to a crush on the phone.

"Good night, Lizzie." He said before hanging up.

I smiled and worked on my book for another hour before I called it a night. I got into bed and fall right to sleep dreaming of Christian for the first time.

I walked out of the building just finishing up my first interview. It was the same as the others. Emily handed me a fresh ice coffee as we walked down the sidewalk. My bodyguard would be here later in the evening.

"Thanks Emily." I said, "You sent the address to Christian right?" I asked before taking a sip. I really hoped she had.

"Of course he'll meet us there." She said pulling out her tablet, "You are freed to do anything you want till 7." She said, "Anything you want to do?"

"How far does Christian Grey work from here?" I asked blushing a bit.

"A block or so." She said pulling it up on the tablet to make sure.

"I want to drop something off to him as thank you will for you." I said pulling a box out of my bag.

"Sure, I can take you there." She blushed as I spoke.

We walked there, being about a block like she had said. After the front desk heard my name I was sent right up to his office. He wasn't there.

"I just want to give this to him this." I said handing it to his drive, remembering him from the other day.

"I'll give it to him. Ms. Weather." I smiled and gave him a nod. "And call me Taylor Ms. Weather."

"Thank you, Taylor." I turned to leave seeing Christian. Walking up the hall, it felt like my heart had stop. Taylor then handed the gift over to him. Christian gave me a look, titling his head to one side. "It's a thank you gift and I didn't buy it." I said watching as he open it. "I found it this morning." I added, inside was a picture of us as kids It was in a sliver frame. Even through I couldn't see it I knew what was in the picture. Just me and Christian standing in the backyard near the old swing set. Him with his blanket and I with my rag doll, both no older than 3.

"Thank You, Elizabeth." He said, "come." He walked me into his office. Emily stood outside and talk to the Taylor. "She Taylor Cousin." Christian said before closing the door behind us. I nodded and looked around. This was my first time being in his office. "Set." He pointed to an arm chair in the corner. I did as I was told. Watching as he place the picture on his desk. "How was your first interview?" He asked Pouring us some drinks. I smiled and looked down to my fingers.

"It went will." I said, "a lot of pointless questions that I couldn't answer." I watch Christian turn and raise his eye brow, "About the next book. Mark asked me not to give anything away, but doesn't stop them from asking." Christian nodded and walked over with two glass, handing one to me. "Thank you." I said as I took the glass holding it with both hands.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked me taking the set a crossed from me.

"As I can be." I said looking up into his grey eyes, "Are you ready for the press?" I asked him taking a drink of the water. Slowly a smirked showed on his face as he looked back.

"I think I can handle it." He said, "You remember what we talk about in the car?" I nodded blushing a bit, "How did you get this teast?" I moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"A friend of the family. I was working on my first book when he walked into my father study and it just happened." I looked down at my glass. I wasn't going to ask him, I knew is past was his the same as mine.

"Are you still seeing him?" I shock my head.

"No, He found someone his age, that does things he likes." Christian gave me a look, "He like pet play." I added, "Wanted me to be his kitten. Which I don't like, I'm a sub." Christian smiled placing his glass down and got up heading over to his desk. Pulled out paper work, and handed it over to me with a pen. Seems what I said is what he wanted to here.

"My lawyer wants this signed for safty." I nodded and signed it handing it back, "This is a contect." I took it also reading it a few times making sure not to miss anything.

"I agree to most of it. Just.." I put the pen to my mouth thinking of a way to fix it.

"what?" he asked not taking his eyes off me. I slowly looked up into his eyes getting turned on.

"Some weekends I have to go off for book signing. You could come with me." I said looking right into his eyes as I spoke.

"I think I can do that." I smiled at what he said and signed it then returned it to him. He signed it also, "I'll copy it for you." Christian said then pulled me up against himself. Wrapping one arm around my waist lifting my head up with the other one placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm glad you signed." He said pulling away, but not letting go of my body. "Have you eaten?" He asked running his hand up my face.

"Not yet. I wanted to bring that to you first." I said not taking my eyes off him, "If you wish I can send Emily." Before I could finish there was a knock on the door and Taylor let Emily in. Her arms full with a bag that smelled like Chinese.

"I thought you could use some food. No mushroom." She said handing me the food. Christian took it and placed it on the table. "The car will be here in 3 hours." I nodded to understand and sat down before being told. Emily walked out, Taylor right behind her. Christian got my food out setting it out in front of me. I took a deep breath I had to get use to it. It look that she got food for two. It was Chinese, one of my favorite. He handed me a box and chopsticks.

"You can eat with this, right?" He asked opening his own boxes up.

"Of course." I said taking both and started to eat. I watched as he began to smile, " what is it?" I asked.

"I had to fight with my ex to eat." He said taking a bite out of his food.

"You don't with me." I said with a smiled and began to eat my food.

The time pasted by fast and soon the car was here to pick us up. Emily had already headed to the station with Taylor to get things around. The driver was someone I knew will. He was tall will build and Asia. His hair was long and in a low ponytail. I gave him a kind smile. He was my old bodyguard.

"Hello Yui." I said as he open the door for me.

"Ms. Weather." He said with a nodded. Then he turned and bowed to Chrsitian. "Good to see you again. Mr. Grey." I gave them an odd look.

"We've fought before when I was training." Christian said helping me into the car. I nodded and got in having Christian came in behind me. Yui closed the door and want to the driver side. Driving off to the studio.

"Ms. Emily has hired me to guard you and drive you around." Yui said as drove. Christian moved in close to me.

"Under my wish also." He said in my ear. I smiled he had his moments of sweetness and protection. He took my hand in his lacing our fingers together. We sat like that till we got the station. Yui parked out front and open the door again. Christian first then myself entering the wall of flashes, of course the press was out. Yui got out in front of me and lead us into the front door. Once inside I was lead to the green room to get ready.

Emily waited with my favorite drink and snacks sat out. I smiled then was pulled in to the back to get dressed, waiting for me was my black suit. I changed and came out now in heels, which I hated. I watched as Christian smiled. He must like this outfit.

"You look beautiful." He said making his way over to me, but before he got to me I was pulled into the makeup chair. I could tell that this made him a little mad. The makeup artist did a light natural look and curled my hair under. Once done I want to Christian who was setting on the sofa. He pulled me down next to him taking my hand in his, lacing our fingers again. "So are you ready for the interview?" He asked putting sliding his free arm behind me and pulled me close to him.

"I believe so. " I said, "If I'm asked about us what do I say?" I asked staring into his grey eyes.  
"Say were old friends getting to know each other." He said, "if the press knew they wouldn't leave you be." He kissed the top of my head.

"They ready for you Ms. Weather." Emily said. Christian kissed my check before I got to my feet and walked out with Emily.

I waited on the side till I was called by Grace. A pretty blonde girl who hosted the show. She got her start being some big shot soap star. I walked out and shock her hand.

"It so nice to see you again Elizabeth. Your books have gotten to the top charts yet again." She said showing me to my seat.

"I know and I hope the next one will do so also too." I said to her with a smile.

"So what in for Salita in the next book?" She asked getting right to the point.

"I can't give anything away on the next book. Everyone will just have to wait for the book to come out." I said the crowd grown.

"So what this about you and Mr. Christian?" She asked leaning in closer.

"We're just good friends." Grace gave me a look, "It true, one of my character is base on him." I added leaning back in the seat.

"Which character?" Grace asked.

"Will you have to read the book." I said with a smile and light giggle.

My interview ended and Grace stood with me and shock my hand.

"You think you can get me his number seeing you're not dating him?" She asked.

"Sorry he doesn't go for blonde and I don't give other people number out without their say." I said smiling, "thank you again for having me." And with that I returned to the green room. Seeing Christian waiting smiling as he sat on the sofa, waiting for me.

"Great job." He said raising to his feet moving over to me. I looked down trying to hide the fact I was blushing. His hand want under my chin making me look at him. He smiled as he lean in and kissed me.

"She asked me for your number." I said when he pulled away, "I said you didn't like blondes and I don't give other people number out." Christian smiled and pulled me close to him.

"You got that right." He said before kissing me one more time, then took my hand. After taking my bag from Emily we headed for the front door, where Yui waited with the car. We got hit with flashes and we walked to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him seeing Taylor was next to Yui.

"Your place to grab your laptop and a few of your things, then to mine." He said letting me go in first before following. Yui took my bag for me and want to the driver side Taylor next to him.


End file.
